It is often desirable while fishing to present a fishing lure at some depth beneath the surface of the water. In order to submerge a lure, devices known as trolling planers or divers have been developed. In general, such devices submerge an interconnected lure using the force of water moving relative to the diver. More particularly, divers typically have a wing or plane having a leading edge that is lower than the following edge, such that the force of water on the plane or wing causes the diver and the attached lure to be forced downward. The ultimate depth achieved by the diver is a function of the diver's size, the speed of the water relative to the diver, line diameter, size of bait or lure, and the amount of line between the rod tip and the diver. Accordingly, divers can be used when fishing from a moving boat, or from shore when fishing into a moving current.
In order to enhance the effectiveness of the hire, fish-attracting substances have been developed. These substances produce a scent that is attractive to fish. In general, fish-attracting substances are used by placing the substance on the lure itself. However, fish-attracting substances are often unpleasant for the fisherman to handle, and can foul fishing lines. In addition, fish-attracting substances need to be reapplied frequently to the lure. In addition, once a scent has been applied to a lure, using a new scent effectively can require using a different lure with the new scent, unless the scent previously applied to the lure has been worn off.